1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a catamenial device or applicator with an improved fingergrip. More particularly, the present invention relates to an applicator with an improved embossed fingergrip and a method for making the improved embossed fingergrip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A catamenial insertion device or applicator normally has two components, namely a barrel and a plunger that is adapted to telescopically slide in the barrel. The material to be expelled, such as an absorbent pledget, is positioned in the barrel of the applicator. The barrel has a first end for ejection of the pledget, and a second end for receipt of the plunger. To use the tampon applicator, the consumer will grasp the barrel near the second end, position the ejection end appropriately, insert the majority of the barrel into the vaginal canal, and move or slide the plunger in the barrel towards the ejection end of the barrel to expel the pledget.
Tampon pledgets, and notably radially expanding pledgets, due to their design, exert a pressure or friction force on the inside wall of the applicator barrel. Thus, expulsion of the pledget from the barrel requires an applicator with a gripping configuration conducive to secure holding by the user with minimal pressure being applied to the barrel. The significance of minimizing pressure on the barrel of the applicator is that deformation of the barrel is reduced. Such barrel deformation causes significant friction amongst the pledget, barrel, and plunger, thereby significantly impeding the expulsion of the pledget from the barrel.
Various configurations for fingergrip areas on the barrel of an applicator have been proposed to facilitate handling and placement of the applicator, and expulsion of the pledget. One approach is a tampon applicator having a fingergrip that is formed by embossing an outside surface of the barrel of the applicator.
Fingergrips on cardboard tampon applicators, when embossed, are generally embossed into the cardboard from the inside so that raised projections are formed on the outside surface. These projections usually have highly curved or highly angled side walls and do not present an acute edge for secure gripping. Alternatively, holes formed either completely or partially through the fingergrip area of the applicator barrel can create an acute edge for gripping. However, this results in substantially weakening the radial compressive strength of the applicator barrel. Therefore, there exists a risk of the user compressing the applicator barrel while holding the barrel, resulting in additional resistance to the pledget during expulsion from the applicator barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,631 to Campion et al. discloses a paper laminate applicator with embossed rings. The embossed rings have a radius of curvature less than 0.060 inches. Campion also discloses that attempting such embossed formations in conventional paper applications would tend to rip, shear or otherwise damage the paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,652 to Hagerty discloses a tampon applicator with apertures provided in the barrel to provide the acute edge for gripping. However, as noted above, this is known to weaken the radial compressive strength of the fingergrip region of the barrel, which could result in making ejection of the pledget more difficult if the user squeezes the grip too hard and it collapses.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an embossed fingergrip that not only provides an acute edge for improved gripping, but also does not compromise the radial compressive strength of the barrel. The present invention provides at least one embossed gripping structure with at least one acute gripping edge that not only does not compromise the radial compressive strength of the barrel, but may actually increase the radial compressive strength of the barrel. Also, a novel method of forming such an embossed fingergrip structure is disclosed.